


flavor of forever (just for the night)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cooking Wars, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hosie, Tension, i will update tags once this story starts fully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: Josette Parker and her twin sister Elizabeth Parker are new transfer students at the Salvatore Cooking Academy. Ever since Kai Parker was able to get them a spot the twins were somewhat excited to go. One downfall is the world famous chefs (Klaus Mikaelson) daughter, Hope Mikaelson. What will happen when Josettes and Hope's world collide? How will they interact, including their families history?OrHosie Cooking Wars Au(on pause for now)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO.. this is a new au I will be working on SOON  
> I don’t know exactly when i’ll start this au but yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi hi here’s the first chapter :D

_Since he was a little boy, Klaus had always been fond of cooking and food for that matter. Everytime his mother would start cooking in the kitchen he’d always love to help._

_Sooner or later, his father had caught him multiple times and bashfully shamed him for this hobby._

_Klaus always had a bad temper, he would get angry easily and sometimes even throw tantrums. But that hadn’t managed to stop him from what he loves most._

_Cooking._

_Merely 20 years ago, Klaus Mikaelson began a worldwide business, but not just any business, a cooking one, with a little help from his best friend._

_Kai Parker._

_Kai Parker has been known for graduating cooking academy as one of the top students in his class. In the academy he had met Klaus, they had bonded pretty quickly over their shared interests._

_For starters, it was a very successful business, Klaus had bought a restaurant, managed to get multiple customers at once._

_As a year passed by, Klaus became one of the most famous chefs in the world, while Kai stood in the shadow, letting Klaus take the power. Their dishes were endless, always coming up with new ways to be creative with their talents._

_Two years after that, surely by now Klaus would have let Kai take some fame for their success. Actually, it was the opposite, right after Klaus had gained 6 figures and more, he kicked Kai out of the business, betraying him._

_That same year, Klaus had a baby with his wife Hayley. And that baby turned out to be Hope Mikaelson._

_Klaus had been planning to raise Hope the right way and one day let her take over the business._

_On the other hand, Kai had hit rock bottom. His brother-in-law (Alaric) passed away leaving his twin daughters. Ever since Jo (Kai’s sister) passed during the twins birth, he promised to always be there for the two._

_Kai had offered to take care of them, mostly because they had nowhere to go and Kai would not let them go into foster care or an orphanage._

_Parker has bought a small worn out diner and decided to fix it up and start a small business, while at the same time raising the twins, and saving a spot of hatred and revenge for Klaus Mikaelson, in his heart._

_And by revenge, he means the twins taking over the food industry_.

//////

“3...2...1…” Josie counted down as she turned up the heat from the stove. Listening close to the deep smokey sizzle coming from the contents in the pan, the air didn’t fail to quickly fill the whole air with the intense smell of thick beef and oily potatoes. 

She heard the deep fryer timer ding and in seconds she flipped the chopped steak in the pan and took out the neatly cut potato wedges. With the back of her hand she wipes the drips of sweat from her forehead all from the heat coming from the area. 

She has minimal time with so much to do at once. Josie doesn’t waste a second and empties out the potatoes from the fryer onto a plate and seasoned it to perfection. 

On the other hand, Lizzie had been taking her time on the other side of the kitchen. It’s like she didn’t even want to try. Lizzie is not one for competition, she enjoys the _hobby_ of cooking, without stressing it. For Josie, cooking is more than just a hobby, she puts blood, sweat and tears into these meals, and it’s definitely a competition.

For 12 years, Josie had been trying to beat her uncle Kai at a cooking match. Knowing her uncle, she didn’t stand a chance, but that didn’t discourage the brunette, it only amplified her determination. 

Josie glances at Lizzie, who seems to be amazed about how amazing her cuticles look. The brunette rolled her eyes and went back to carefully placing every single piece of chopped steak on the plate, along with the perfectly seasoned potatoes. 

Once she had perfected her dish, Josie does a small victory dance thinking this is the dish, the dish that will win it all. Even though this plate might look so simple, it is packed with flavor and _love._

“Do you really have to do that _every time_?” The blonde cringed at her sister's movement.

“It’s a routine.” Josie frowned then narrowed her eyes down at Lizzie. “Plus, I don’t see you doing much.”

Lizzie inhales sharply. “Unlike you this isn’t a competition for me.” 

Josie laughs a scoff. “Fair enough,” She grabs the plate swiftly into one hand. “I have a taste test to win.” 

Lizzie knows exactly how it will go down. 

Ever since Josie could read, Kai had been teaching her the ways of cooking. All the secret techniques and loopholes in food. 

They weren’t one of those big fancy restaurants. Instead they were a small diner (which they lived right above) that was well known in their small town.

//////

“The flavor, it’s so full and-” The kid sitting down in front of both Josie and Kai, stuffing down Josie’s uncle's plate. Sure, the kid took a bite from Josie’s plate and liked it, but to the kid Kai’s plate was better.

Josie let out a frustrated sigh in defeat as the restaurant cleared out. 

“You’ll get there one day kid.” Kai gently patted the back of Josie’s shoulder and left the room. The brunette heard the small laugh come from the man. 

16 year old Josie spent the rest of the day cleaning the restaurant as the day was about to descend. 

While moving along to the music blasting through her headphones sweeping the floor, she heard a knock come from the door. Josie turned to see her uncle and Lizzie busy messing around with the condiments scattered along the tables. 

She wipes down her hands and heads to the door. Once she opens the door in one jerky move a tall woman with scarlet hair stood in front of her. 

The woman handed Josie a piece of paper. She quickly scans it and realizes it’s the same thing as always.

“Thanks but no thanks lady.” A quick smile flashed as the brunette tried to close the door on the woman, who caught it before it fully closed.

“May I please talk to Mr. Parker?” The woman said with a snark.

“Look, we don’t wanna sell our diner.” Josie felt impatient, needing the woman to leave before they close. 

The woman stared intensely at the brunette and placed her hands on her hips. “Is there any way you would ever give up your diner?”

Josie pursed her lips and shrugged. “I guess if something were to block our way of living here then I don’t know.” She scoffed.

The woman steeled and straightened out her back. She snapped her fingers letting the two men behind her straighten out as well and lead her out. 

Josie shook her head and let a short laugh. Kai eyed her from the corner of his eye while Lizzie is too busy counting the amount of food they had.

//////

The next day—after school—Josie and Lizzie had to pick up some supplies from the grocery store. Things for tomorrow’s stock. 

“MG invited me to go get dinner with him tonight.” Lizzie interrupted Josie’s thoughts. 

“Wow.” Josie replied sarcastically.

“And by that, I mean right now.” She practically dumps the bags of groceries in Josie’s hands and walks the other direction. 

“Thanks I guess.” Josie huffs and continues her walk home. 

As she walks down the street to the diner she has to look twice when she thinks the sign is gone. When she realizes it is gone she sprints as fast as she can towards the diner. 

It was gone. Completely gone. The front sign that welcomed families and humans (even pets) was gone.

She practically dropped all the bags and took out her cell phone. 

It rang four times before someone answered it. “Kai, why is the sign missing?” She sounded frantic.

“ _Fuck.”_ He whispered under his breath. “I forgot to tell you I’m gonna be closing the diner for now.”

“What!?” She yelled. “Why?”

“I got an offer to work at one of the highest food industry chains, thankfully not Mikaelson bu-” He started to ramble on.

“Kai!” She was still in shock and was panicking.

“Sorry, I also managed to get you and Lizzie a spot at a cooking academy, I still don’t know much details but we’ll get there soon.” He explained through the phone. “You start next week.”

He then proceeded to end the call.

Josie tried to form sentences or even get the guts to call back her uncle, but she couldn’t. Instead, she angrily walked towards the now empty diner—bags clutched in hand—when she noticed a tall figure standing next to it.

The same woman from yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent introduced hope yet... we’ll get there soon enough
> 
> also sorry this was a short chapter... the next ones will be longer :/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI sorry for a short chapter i’m sure they’ll got longer... maybe...

“What're you doing here?” Josie manages to grit out. The woman in front of her doesn’t flinch, instead a small smirk had formed. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Ms. Parker.” A smug smile was smeared across the tall woman’s face. Josie’s nostrils flared in slight anger. “Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself.”

“My name is Riley Shapiro.” She held out her hand but Josie only narrowed her eyes even more.

“I don’t care,” Josie snarled. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hm, feisty aren’t you?” Riley seemed amused. Josie’s impatience seemed to grow more as the seconds passed.

“I’ve heard you’re closing down your little diner.” The older woman remarked.

Josie’s glare faltered into a face of confusion. “How do you know that?” Then it clicked and Josie’s anger was back. “You did this!”

A pleased smile came across the older woman. “Congrats on the position at the academy.”

Josie didn’t talk after that. 

“Well I must be on my way.” Riley clasped her hands. The two taller men in the back got the signal and proceeded to walk away from the two. “Good luck little one.”

Josie clenched her jaw as her nails dug into the palm of her hands. The woman started walking away down the sidewalk. Josie opened her mouth to shout after her but got cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

”Hello?” She said cautiously.

“I just heard from uncle Kai!” It was Lizzie, and she was practically shouting through the phone. 

“What are we gonna do?” Josie whined.

“We have no choice Josie.” Lizzie replied straightforwardly. 

Josie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re right. When are you getting back?”

“Turn around.” 

Josie did as instructed and saw the blonde walking towards her impatiently. The brunette hung up the call and waited for Lizzie to get close enough for talking range. 

“Do you know when we leave?” Josie worried her bottom lip. 

Sure at times she may seem tough but when it comes to the danger to her home she can’t help but worry.

“Kai said he got more info and that we leave tomorrow.” Lizzie sighed. 

“No choice?” Josie tried finding some hope. Lizzie shook her head. Josie lowered her head in defeat.

They spent the rest of the afternoon packing for the cooking academy (one they didn’t even know the name of yet.)

“So how was dinner with MG?” The brunette asked her sister.

“It was fine I guess.” Lizzie shrugged in response. Josie didn’t seem to push after that. 

//////

The next morning the twins woke up extra early just to prepare themselves.

Kai had left that same morning for his big job in a big industry. He left the diner but not before saying goodbye to the twins, for now. 

The twins set out to catch the bus. The morning air was subtly chilly sending shivers down Josie’s spine.

“You ready?” Josie breathed as the bus stopped in front of the twins.

“Sure.” Lizzie tried to convince her sister and herself.

They stepped on quickly finding two empty seats near each other at the front.

Four hours to go until they arrive at the academy.

//////

For most of the trip Josie had fallen asleep, since last night she could barely get an hour of sleep from the anxiousness she had felt.

Josie read the sign at the front of the school labeled “Salvatore Cooking Academy.” Lizzie seemed to busy texting someone on her phone to notice that they even arrived.

The bus hauled to a stop, making them lean forward in the sudden stop. Lizzie finally looked up and saw the huge structure of a school in front of her eyes. Suddenly she was excited to step out of the huge vehicle.

The path to the front of the school was longer than Josie had expected. The bags made her arms tired when they barely reached halfway. 

“Look it’s those transfers.” Some boy whispered beside them. More whispers seem to spread around them. “You know people like you shouldn’t be here.”

That was enough for Josie to come to a halt and turn around. For the past few days Josie seemed on edge and this was what made her snap. 

“People like me?” Josie responded using all her strength to control herself.

The boy shrugged. “People who work in small, sad diners.” He then proceeded to scoff, standing behind all his friends.

She dropped the bags and pushed everyone else away while she grabbed the boy from the collar of his shirt.

“Listen here,” She glanced down at the pinned name on his shirt. “Jacob. You may be all fancy and rich, but at least I’m not a pussy that doesn’t hide behind whatever that is.” His face flashed with fear as Josie continued.

“Now, If I throw a stick over there will you leave?” Basically taunting him she dropped him, leaving him on the floor with his ruined shirt, Lizzie yanked Josie back by the arm.

“Hey.” Josie whined unwrapping herself from her twin's hold. 

“What was that all about? You’re gonna get us suspended and it isn’t even our first day” Lizzie harshly whispered. 

“He got on my nerves.” Josie said calmly walking into the front of the school. Lizzie huffed and followed the brunette inside. 

They seemed their way to the headmasters (in this case headmistress) office. Once they entered, their eyes laid on a blonde woman.

The woman spotted them and let out a small gasp. “You girls must be the Parker twins?” 

They nodded in usion as the blonde went to get something behind her desk.

“My name is Caroline Salvatore, I run this school, hence the last name, and you can call me Headmistress Salvatore.” Caroline explained briefly before finding the two keys she was looking for. 

“Here are your dorm keys,” She paused handing them the small copper key to each twin. “Schedules should arrive later, and remember, cooking is the most important thing here.”

Josie nods hesitantly while Lizzie eyes the key. Fortunately they got the same room, having never been separated since birth this was an advantage for them. 

Walking down the halls Josie catches a glimpse of an auburn haired girl. The brunette felt as if she seemed familiar, and only seeing half of her face didn’t help either. 

They met eyes for a second, the auburnette 

immediately snapping her eyes away from Josie. 

The brunette scrunched her face in confusion, continuing to walk down the hall. 

As they walk into their home for the next year, Lizzie instantly spots the two full size beds and calls the one on the left. Josie set down her bags and splayed out all over the neatly done bed. 

Knowing tomorrow is their first  _ official  _ day Josie let out a huge sigh and she sunk deeper into the bed. 

Few hours later, they had gotten their schedule. The twins had realized that none of the classes were academic like, only cooking ones. 

For the rest of the night the twins spent their time in their room, decorating it, basically making it feel like home. 

Weirdly, they never got a tour. Meaning they had to find their own way around the school.

//////

The next morning, Josie woke up early, earlier than needed. 

Josie had been known to be optimistic about her food. Even though she did live in a small diner, it was no secret of the intelligence and technique that comes into her meals. 

Nearly two hours later, Lizzie starts to stir awake. All while the brunette is ready to go. The blonde groans as she reluctantly gets up and makes her way towards the bathroom. 

Minutes later she came out, looking more ready than earlier. Quickly getting dressed Josie spent her time memorizing her classes. 

The room was filled with a loud beep followed by the sound of a voice. Oh, so they have morning announcements?

“Students. Make your way to the mess hall for a quick meeting before breakfast.” Josie recognized the voice as Caroline. She looks at Lizzie who just nods in affirmation. 

It took them a while to actually find the mess hall, since they didn’t know their way around. Once they did, it was already packed so that had to squish themselves in the back.

“Alright,” A voice boomed across the room. Josie snapped up to notice the voice from the same auburnette she saw last night. The auburn-haired girl was at the front near the podium, a mic near her mouth.

“As you all know, my name is Hope Mikaelson.” With try hard enthusiasm in her voice she didn’t sound pleased with the audience at all. 

The twins snapped their heads to each other. Josie clenched her jaw. “Mikaelson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow josie is kinda scaring me ngl


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hey, i might start focusing on this story more, still kinda contemplating but ANYWAYS new chapter :D
> 
> (all mistakes are mine um)

After the morning meeting, Josie was quiet, dangerously quiet. In a mannered way, all the students headed out of the mess hall and flowed through the halls. Once the twins made it far away so that no one could hear them, the brunette twin started pacing impatiently. 

“Jo?” The blonde attempted to calm Josie's nerves but it didn't work.

“Of course,” Josie scoffed a laugh. “Of course  _ Hope Mikaelson _ goes here.” She thinks she’s going a bit crazy at the moment. Which in fact she wasn't that far off. 

“Josie-” Lizzie began only to be cut off.

“Im so stupid.” The older twin mumbled, still pacing in circles. “Here I was, thinking we could get a once in a lifetime experience only for it to be ruined by-”

“The Parker twins correct?” A voice startled behind them caused the twins to jump back slightly. Josie turned around quickly to be faced with a head full of auburn hair. Lizzie took a step back while the brunette averted the older girl’s gaze. 

The girl's hair was in a tight pony-tail, it was neat and sturdy. Her uniform sitting perfectly on the curves of her body. 

No answer.

“Great,” The auburn-haired girl mumbled “well I’m Hope,  _ if  _ you didn’t already know that, and you are?” She pointed her look straight at the brunette.

The blonde walked up behind Josie and whispered, “I’ll meet you there okay?” 

The brunette gulped messily but nodded. She watched her sister walk towards the crowd and disappear. Josie snapped her head back up and clenched her jaw tightly. The auburnette was anticipating an answer. She raised an eyebrow as an attempt to get the taller girls attention.

“Josie.” She stated coldly. 

Small chatters awakened amongst them, almost mockingly. The brunette looked around nervously, finding eyes analyzing the two. 

“What do you want?” The younger girl continues dryly.

“Woah, someone’s in a mood.” Hope raised her hands defensively. 

Most of the crowd had cleared and now it was only then. The only sound was the buzzing air conditioners and the muffled clattering of metal inside classrooms.

“Oh no,” Josie scoffed and sent a bitter look. “does that earn me a time out?”

The older girl chuckled softly. “You know for a newbie, you’re quite bold.” She walks closer to the brunette merely inches away. “Let’s just see how long you last.”

Josie’s breath hitched as she got closer a look of a sharp jawline and piercing blue eyes. Subtly flinching, the brunette gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palms almost to the point that they’ll bleed.

Hope would never admit out loud how attractive the brunette is. No, she has a reputation to uphold. The shorter girl took a step back, clearly looking amused by the reaction.

“I guess you should also know that I’m the one judging.” Hope adds, mostly for the tease, but also as a threat. “See you there newbie.” 

All Josie wanted to do is to wipe that smug smirk plastered on the aburnette’s face. Her nails dug harder watching the older girl walk away as if nothing happened. She didn’t even get a chance to talk back. Closing her eyes, she let out a shuddering breath. 

She can’t let the auburn-haired girl get to her head. 

//////

“Alright,” Hope clasps her hands together. They’re in the grand kitchen. Ingredients of sorts all laid out in front of her. “You have the next four hours to have your meal planned out, meet back here and do the actual competition.”

Her eyes land on the brunette she had spoken to earlier. A smirk made its way up. “There is a catch, at the last minute a special ingredient will have to be added, but you won’t know what that ingredient is.” 

There were overlapping chatters spread out across the room. 

“What do you think the special ingredient is?” Lizzie nudged her sister's shoulder. When she got no answer she bumped shoulders again. “Josie?” 

“What? Sorry.” Josie mutters quickly snapping out of her trance. “I uh, I don’t know.”

“Okay what’s bothering you?” The blonde turns to Josie; eyebrows furrowed. “Ever since, she who shall not be named came up to us, you've been acting weird.”

Josie let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Lizzie, there’s something about her. I have a feeling this will end badly if I don’t do something.” It’s as if in cue, she feels a blazing intense stare at the side of her head. She doesn’t dare to turn but gives her twin a knowing look.

“What are you going to do?” Lizzie quiets her voice, secretly glancing to make sure no one is looking.

“I know what I’m gonna do, and I’m gonna need you to trust me on this okay?” 

The younger twin gives her a hesitant look but ultimately ends up nodding. The crowd had quieted, almost as if they’d make any noise, they’d lose the competition and get expelled immediately. The room was overwhelmed with the smell of fear which only fueled Hope’s confidence.

“You all can go.” The auburnette shifts her weight onto her left foot while she looks at her nails. The room cleared rather quickly, while one person stood behind.

Josie.

“I’m starting to think you’re stalking me.” Hope interrupts the silence; bored. She hops down the small stage she was on and walked dangerously close to the brunette. 

“I could say the same for you.” The brunette crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. 

“What are you doing here Josette, is it?” 

Josie blinked, feeling taken back. “Josie is fine, plus I thought why not make my dish here and over with.” She shrugs innocently.

A flash of confusion ran across Hope’s face before she laughed softly to herself.

“A newbie like you? Really?” 

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“Learning where you came from, I probably shouldn’t waste my time on you anyways.” The older girl rebuttals. Slowly, Hope was cornering Josie.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie tensed as her back hit against the edge of a counter. 

“Well your uncle  _ is _ Kai right,” Hope pursed her lips together as she trapped Josie against the counter giving her no room to escape. “I mean he must’ve taught you, well after he got fired by my father, he was useless to him.”

The brunette swallowed thickly, not making an attempt to remove herself from their position. Their bodies were almost flushed together, but not touching. 

“So…” She draws out slowly backing up a few inches, finally giving room for Josie to breathe. “If he’s useless, it most likely means it was passed down to you right?”

She really should feel bad, it’s not that she doesn’t, she just can’t disappoint her father. Instead, she shoves her guilt deep down and stands her ground.

It’s not the first time Josie had heard those words. But it hurt her differently coming from the heir of Klaus Mikaelson. 

The brunette shows no expression. Over the years she’s gotten good at hiding her emotions when she’s not caught off guard. “You’re gonna regret that.”

“Oh am I?” 

“Give me the ingredients.” Josie deadpanned. The auburnette rolls her eyes but let’s Josie through. 

Each ingredient was separated into different categories. The dry foods in one area, the liquids in another area. The main course ingredients were displayed in the middle, varieties of meats, potatoes and more. 

“Oh and two more things.” Hope turned around swiftly. “Since you decided on creating your dish early, I get to pick the ingredients.”

Josie frowned.

“And the special ingredient is an egg.” The auburnette added cockily. 

The brunette then proceeded to roll her eyes and licked her lips. She lets her arms fall down to her side with a soft thud. “Well are you gonna pick my ingredients or not?”

“Gladly.” The auburnette perked up, granting a small smirk. Hope doesn’t fasten her pace choosing the items. Instead, she takes all her  _ precious _ time. 

After a few minutes of contemplating, she finally chooses a few items and hands them to Josie in a large bowl.

“Seems easy enough.” Josie let out a small noise as the bow landed in her arms. 

“You can’t possibly make anything good with that.” Hope snarked.

“So you picked all the bad ingredients on purpose?” The brunette raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“No.” Hope replied, eyes lowering.

“Awe,” Josie quietly purred and clicked her tongue. “You’re gonna wish you never did.”

A jolt of confidence coursing through her body. She made her way to one of the stoves mindlessly turning it on to her preferred heat. The brunette spent the next few minutes preparing and chopping all her ingredients to cool. Hope was suspiciously quiet, attempting to look at what Josie was doing, only the brunette didn’t let her, moving everytime she did. 

The auburnette scoffed and hopped on the counter.  _ That isn’t very sanitary _ . Josie mildly got caught off guard when she heard a small noise beside her. The taller girl looked over to see Hope taking the hair tie out of her hair. The auburnette flowed down her shoulders perfectly and smoothly. The brunette snapped her head back to the stove.

“Are you trying to distract me?” A mumble came.

“No, I’m just tired of this ponytail,” The auburnette replied briefly. After getting an idea she sat up straight. “Why is it working?”

Josie scoffed. “In your dreams.”

“Are you done yet?”

“Yes, I am.”

A small ding came from a timer beside them. Josie quickly prepared a plate while Hope hopped off the counter. 

As instructed earlier, the brunette added the  _ special  _ ingredient m. It wasn’t a difficult task, but manageable. Over the plate, she added a tin covering, ready for the reveal. 

“I hope you’re aware, Parker,” Hope meaninglessly picked up a fork. “I only need one bite.” 

“Hm, if you say so.” Josie shrugged and lifted the metal cover. The smoky flavor made its way into the steam. Hope stiffened, the thick smell of all the components of the meal filled the air. 

It was so  _ alluring _ .

The older girl reached down and pulled on the dish with her fork giving it a reasonable amount. But  _ god  _ did that plate smell  _ good _ . She quickly analyzed it, attempting to put the pieces together on how something so simple could smell  _ so good.  _ Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and let the items fall into her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue, she tensed. Eyes begging to bulge out of her head. It’s not what she expected. So much flavor, too much to unpack. It’s  _ so _ overwhelming. 

Pure bliss.

Once it all dissolved and disappeared, her mouth dried, yearning for more. She tried to act fast and get a second bite, when it was swiped away from her. She looked up, a danger flashed across her eyes.

“Is  _ the _ Hope Mikaelson going in for a  _ second  _ bite?” Josie teased, amused with her work and herself. 

Hope let out a grunt, her hand itching to grab the plate back, taking all the strength with her. 

“Well, I’ll give you the rest of the plate,” The brunette started, Hope darted her eyes straight into the chocolate brown orbs. “ _ if _ you admit my cooking skills are amazing.” 

_ No.  _ Hope Mikaelson is strong. She can resist, she can’t ruin her reputation. But,  _ god _ did she want more. She felt like a dog, mouth parted open almost panting. She was desperate.  _ What kind of fucking magic did Josie do? _ She thought to herself. 

Soon enough, she gave in. “Okay fine, your cooking is amazing, you passed the test, now  _ give _ me the plate.” The auburn-haired girl said through gritted teeth. 

Pleased with herself, the brunette placed the plate back down and watched as the older girl scarfed down her dish. Guilt slapped all over her face. 

“I’m no use here now, so I’m going to leave.” Josie interrupted with a hint of pep. Hope looked up and let out a strangled noise. The brunette winked and left.

//////

Last night went smoothly for the blonde twin. Lizzie was one of the top percentages of the students who passed the first competition. At least three new students were sent home.

How unfortunate.

Currently, the twins were walking down the halls. It was still early in the morning and they had time to check out the clubs and activities before breakfast. 

A certain sign caught the attention of the brunette’s eye. The sign read ‘ **Ceramics Club** ’ but it seemed rather empty. Josie tugged Lizzie into the room. The blonde resisted before she gave in and allowed her twin to pull her. 

Their eyes scanned around until they landed on a dark haired girl moping behind a table. 

Josie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before approaching the girl.

“Hey.” she simply went with. 

The dark-haired girl looked up a bit startled and confused. “Hi?”

“I noticed the sign for the ceramics club, is there room left, I’m Josie by the way, and that’s my twin Lizzie?” It was a new frequent thing for Josie to play with her hands when she suddenly felt nervous. 

“Twin?” The girl straightened up curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Oh, fraternal.” The brunette reassured quickly. 

“Maya.” She held out her hand. Josie gently shook it while she displayed a shy smile. Lizzie went up and greeted her. “And I’m sorry to disappoint you but the club is actually shutting down.”

“What why?” The brunette pressed, not meaning too but she felt as if the dark-haired girl didn’t deserve this.

“Funny story actually,” She draws sarcastically. “This  _ club _ didn’t get enough attention and coincidentally my brother is turning this place into his meat kitchen or whatever.”

“Why would he take this place when there’s plenty of others?” Lizzie butted in.

“Cause’ he’s an ass, that’s why.” Maya stood up and gave a tight lipped smile. 

“Is there any way you could get your club back from your brother?” Josie asked and scrunched up almost afraid of the possible answers.

“Well he said that I could challenge him to a cook off to win this place back,” She let out an exasperated sigh. “but no one stands a chance against him.” 

The twins stand there giving each other a look. Josie had a suspicious look while Lizzie shook her head as a way of saying ‘It’s not worth it.’

“Didn’t know we had guests.” A voice appeared behind them.

“Ethan!” Maya exclaimed through a clenched jaw. Both twins gave each other a knowing look. 

They both turned to face the boy.

“Especially pretty ones.” He added. Neither of the twins were phased by his choice of words. They weren’t really known for  _ that _ lane.

“I’m Ethan.” The dark-haired boy stated simply, reeking of toxic masculinity.

“Josie.”

“Lizzie.”

“Pretty named for pretty girls.” He flirted further, which started to irritate them even more.

“We heard about your soon to be little meat kitchen.” Josie blurted nonchalantly. 

“They don’t call me the meat master for nothing-” 

Before he could continue a giggle came from the twins. The boy's nickname is obviously easily amusing then.

“ _ Please _ don’t tell me they actually call you that.” Lizzie visibly cringed. 

His expression steels. “Well yeah.”

“Oh,” Josie responded realizing he was being serious. She cleared her through; “carry on.”

“I’m known for cooking the best meat, A-list meat cooked to perfection.” He walked closer confidently.

“Okay whatever, I’m just gonna cut to the chase.” The brunette steps up next to him.

“Josie-” Lizzie tried to stop Josie before she could make a decision she’ll regret. Maya stood behind them all, merely confused but more intrigued. 

“I challenge you to a cook off or whatever it is you do here,” The taller girl waved her hand. “If I win, you have to take your meat kitchen back and join your sisters club.”

“And If I win?”

“You get to take this place and I'll be expelled.” 

The room drops dead silent. One sudden gasp coming from the dark-haired girl. Josie glared and stared at the boy who seemed to contemplate his answer.

“As much as I hate to see a pretty gal like you leave, I never back down a challenge.” The boy attempted to show his dominance picking up his chin and puffing out his chest. “I’ll go request the showdown.”

Josie crossed her arms prompting him to leave. He got the hint and went out the door. 

The brunette pursed her lips together and turned around on her heels. She noticed both of the girls staring at her with deeply furrowed eyebrows. 

“What?” She asked dumbfounded.

“Why did you do that?” Maya exclaimed. “He’s the meat master for a reason.”

“Yeah I’m never gonna get used to hearing that.” Josie laughed shortly. She softened up and looked at the dark-haired girl. “Just have faith in me, I’ll get your club back.”

“Y-you did this for her club?” Lizzie questioned.

“I mean mostly for her but yeah.” The brunette quickly muttered. That earned a sweet smile from Maya, she quickly reciprocated the smile. Josie was the first to glance away back to her sister.

“We’re gonna be late for breakfast by the way.”

“So you’re not completely phased by this at all?” The blonde twin looked strained. The older twin shook her head (yes she was older, by five minutes.) Lizzie opened her mouth to speak again but clamped it close and began to walk out. 

“See you later Maya.” Her gaze lingered longer than needed.

“Bye, Josie.” Maya waved her off. As soon as she was out of eye range, she let out a breath she didn’t even realize was being held in, “Oh my god.”

//////

The rest of the day was uneventful. The request had been approved by the headmistress (herself was a bit worried, but against school rules she had to accept) and the showdown was scheduled for tonight. 

Great.

The gym had been refurbished into two stations, and a judge table. Surprisingly all the judges were adults. A man, a woman and one Josie actually recognized; Caroline. 

The room was dark, but all the body heat flowed through the area leaving no room for fresh air. The crowd roared with excitement. Excitement to see a newbie and the ‘meat master’ in a showdown. 

Josie stood awkwardly behind the door, getting ready as they were set to announce her name. From the corner of her eye she sees her sister and Maya next to each other, a tad of fear showing. 

On the other side—watching carefully—stood Hope. There was a boy next to her, he had dark curls and almost an awkward posture. She didn’t mind it, but it was still weird. She glanced away once the other girl caught her staring.

Hope kept her eyes on the brunette. 

Both names were called, the crowd riled up when Ethan's name was called first. It was almost silent when Josie’s name was then proceeded to get called. She shrugged it off and got to her station. 

“Tonight, two contestants will compete, three judges will choose whose dish is better.” A voice boomed over the students. “It’s an odd number so it’s not possible for a tie, in the red area we have Ethan ‘The Meat Master’ Machado with his top shelf meat.”

The boy showed off his fresh meat on a slab on his counter. He smiled as everyone cheered for him.

“And on the blue corner, we have Josette Parker and her-” The announcer paused, currently stunned by the girl taking out a plastic bag out of the fridge. There was an ‘On Sale’ sticker slapped on the side of the bag. “deli meat.” 

A small amount of the crowd actually cheered. 

From the other side of the room, Hope swallowed thickly. 

“Hope does he mean anything to you?” The boy next to her asks.

“He’s a backstabber Landon,” She attempted her best to stay calm; “but she stands no chance.” 

The bell rings, indicating the competition had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo....jaya interaction? hosie angst? :0
> 
> ALSO SMALL LITTLE DETAIL:  
> Since Josie and Lizzie’s surname is Parker, that means Kai had practically raised them. And with that, Josie had grown to still be the loving person she is, but once she feels threatened about her family or herself, she gets a little angry and yeah. Lizzie too...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will turn out and good :)  
> this is like food wars but with my twist on it :D  
> twitter - sixsaturns_


End file.
